gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Vishnu
"He is 100 blocks tall... an uncountable amount of limbs... a roar that deafens even the mightiest. He is Death - the Destroyer of Worlds." "You have no idea what's coming... AND IT IS GOING TO SEND US ALL BACK TO THE STONE AGE!" Vishnu is undeniably the most powerful mob/Kaiju in Minecraft, boasting damage and health well over any others. He can only spawn in the Tartarus biome in the Planet X Dimension. Vishnu was a product of 1000 years of breeding several different Kaiju, with the intent of creating the Alpha Monster. As an offspring of every Kaiju, Vishnu possesses a combination of all their abilities. Aesthetically, Vishnu bears many similarities with all Kaiju, especially the MUTOs. Vishnu is also equipped with Gigan and Mecha Mobzilla's cannons and lasers, and some of their trademark body armor protecting vital parts of his body. Vishnu has six typical appendages that can be stretched far and wide. His two twin tentacles are massive, each taller than Mobzilla and wider than Vishnu himself. If he has a need for them, Vishnu can extend his bat-like wings from his arms and fly at mach speed. Proximity Theme This theme begins to play universally as the player gets closer to Vishnu. Battle Themes Once Vishnu is provoked in any way by the player, these themes play in order. Planet X The portal to this dimension can be created with a 12x12 square of Diamond Blocks and throwing a Mobzilla Skull into the center. It gives off a purple-ish particle effect similar to that of a Nether Portal. On Planet X, you can find vast fields of purple dirt, devoid of any life besides an abundance of Kaiju programmed to kill the player on site. After some exploring, you will come across the Tartarus dimension, a burning wasteland full of ash, bones, and an awful lot of death. However, one thing that you can find in Tartarus is a massive and terrible Kaiju that can only bring imminent death. To Court Death The only hope anyone has of defeating Vishnu is to gather some serious backup. On Planet X, you will find a Ruins biome. In this biome, you will find many riches, but only one treasure can help you defeat Vishnu. After some searching, you will find the Kaiju Organizer X1 Weapon. Once you collect the laser-like weapon, you will be able to tame any 8 (max) Kaiju on Planet X, including Mobzilla. Once you have gathered all the help you can get, you must find a suitable weapon for yourself. Another biome you can find is the Burnt Grassland. Here, you can find the rare Crashed Xilien Spaceship, and inside you can find one single Oxygen Destroyer weapon that acts as an arrow for bows. What sets it apart from other arrows, though, is that it does over 20,000 hearts of damage. Finding this weapon will be difficult though, as the spaceship doubles as a massive 30-layer dungeon. Each floor is a terrible nightmare in its own right, from Wither Skeleton spawners to lava mazes. Once you reach the last floor, you will find the Oxygen Destroyer in a trapped chest rigged to explode with multiple megatons of tnt that will kill you and all your friends if you don't escape in time. Keep in mind that if you die on Planet X, you will respawn in the Overworld. Tartarus Dungeon In Tartarus, you will find a massive fortress comprised of ash and bone blocks. On each of the four corners, there will be floating Onyx crystals similar to End Crystals. To destroy them, you must fight through waves of mobs who will increase in power exponentially over time. Bows will not affect the crystals. Once you destroy the crystals, the interior of the fortress will open, revealing a massive battle arena made of bedrock. In addition, several stairways will open leading down. Vishnu will spawn after a 60 second countdown. Good luck, mortals. 1000 Day Warning If you are not able to kill Vishnu within 1000 Minecraft days, then he will be unleashed in the Overworld 10x stronger and destroy everything you know and love. Nothing will survive. Roar Flee Stats Hearts: 15000 Armor: 200 Melee Damage Value: 800 Abilities Stomp/Scratch - Standard melee attack. Tentacle Smash - Smashes the target for high value melee attack. Tentacle Whip - AOE attack equivalent to Knockback XXX. Purple Power - Vishnu's trademark attack; launches a projectile that automatically drains 50% of their health. Absolute Zero Cannon - Launches a projectile that gives the target a Poison XXX effect for 10 seconds. Retractable Wings - Vishnu can switch back and forth between terrestrial and flight movement. When flying, Vishnu matches Mothra's speed. Agility - With the help of his two massive and extremely strong tentacles and his cheetah-like legs, Vishnu can run at over 40 blocks per second. Amphibian - Vishnu can breathe underwater and on land, can sink to the bottom of water sources, and moves extremely fast in liquids. Radioactive - All players without armor within 100 blocks of Vishnu are given lingering Poison V, Nausea V, and Wither V effects. Atomic Breath - 10x stronger than Mobzilla's. Thermonuclear Breath - 5x stronger than Mobzilla's. Lightning - All players within proximity of Vishnu will constantly be hit with cyan lightning. Seismic Attack - Identical to Mobzilla's. Lava Breath - Spews dozens of lava source blocks in every possible direction. Roar - Unleashes a deafening roar, rendering all players within 100 blocks temporarily immobile and extremely weak for 10 seconds. Death Pulse - Gives all nearby players a Wither II effect. Super Jump - Vishnu can jump up to 50 blocks into the air. Vampirsm - Selects the most threatening player and automatically drains 50% of their health. Super Animate - Spawns two of every mob in Minecraft, including Kaiju. Stomp - Leaps into the air and drags back down instantly, obliterating the terrain and any enemies. Lift - Throws the target 50 blocks into the air. Swarm - Spawns tons of heavy hitting moths that focus on individual targets and quickly drain their health. Silk Attack - Encases nearby targets in tons of Cobwebs. Laser - High value ranged attack. Flamethrower - 10x stronger than Gigan's. Special Attributes One Vishnu can spawn at a time Like Mobzilla, Vishnu becomes stronger and moves faster in water Advanced AI No knockback No fall damage No fire damage Destroys absolutely everything in its way, including bedrock and obsidian Mega Regeneration (10 hearts per second) Total mob spawning increases 100% when active All redstone signals within 1000 blocks of Vishnu are disabled Drops on Death TBA Category:Minecraft Category:Kaiju Category:Fan Creations